Unforgiven
"Unforgiven" is the thirteenth episode of Season Four of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Andrew Chambliss & Kalinda Vazquez, and directed by Adam Horowitz. It is the seventy-ninth episode of the series overall, and premiered on March 8, 2015. Synopsis David and Mary Margaret suspect Cruella and Ursula have come to Storybrooke looking for something more than their own happy endings – something that threatens to reveal a secret they thought was long buried. Emma begins her own investigation of Cruella and Ursula, but she can’t shake the feeling that her friends and family are keeping something from her. Regina and Henry continue their search for the Author, turning to Pinocchio and Marco in the hope Pinocchio might remember a clue that will help them. Meanwhile, in a flashback to Fairy Tale Land, Snow and Charming cross paths with the Queens of Darkness as the threat of the Evil Queen’s Dark Curse hangs over all of them.http://www.abcmedianet.com/assets/pr/html/pr73753.html Recap Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle French *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Michael Socha as Will Scarlet *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Tony Amendola as Marco *Kristin Bauer van Straten as Maleficent/Maleficent *Merrin Dungey as Ursula *Beverley Elliott as Granny *Victoria Smurfit as Cruella De Vil Co-Starring *Jakob Davies as Pinocchio *Faustino Di Bauda as Sleepy Uncredited *Unknown baby as Neal Nolan Trivia Production Notes *The title card features Maleficent under her dragon form. **The animation used for this title card is the same one used for "Bad Blood", an episode from the spin-off series Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. *The design on the box which Ursula steals from the pawnshop, is reminiscent of the horns on Maleficent's headpiece. *An excerpt from the fairy tale of "The Golden Bird" is visible when Henry flips through the storybook. Event Chronology *The Enchanted Forest events take place after Snow White and Prince Charming's honeymoon in "The New Neverland", after the Evil Queen steals the Dark Curse from Maleficent in "The Thing You Love Most", and before Snow and Charming's visit to Rumplestiltskin in "Pilot". *The Land Without Magic events occur after "Darkness on the Edge of Town". Episode Connections *Belle mentions her kidnapping by Cruella De Vil and Ursula in "Heroes and Villains". *Prince Charming recognizes Maleficent from his previous encounter with her in "A Land Without Magic". *Emma and Hook mention Maleficent's previous forms and their deaths. Emma killed Maleficent's dragon form in "A Land Without Magic" and Hook encountered Maleficent's ash-monster form in "The Evil Queen". **Both forms appear during Maleficent's revival. *Prince Charming broke the Sleeping Curse in "Pilot"/"A Land Without Magic". *Regina stole the Dark Curse from Maleficent in "The Thing You Love Most". *August transformed back into Pinocchio in "Selfless, Brave and True". Cultural References ''Lost'' *David pours himself a glass of MacCutcheon Scotch Whiskey, a fictional brand featured on Lost. Fairytale and Folklore *This episode features Snow White and Prince Charming from the Snow White fairytale, the Wicked Fairy from "Sleeping Beauty", the Sea Witch from "The Little Mermaid", Cruella De Vil from "The Hundred and One Dalmatians", and Captain Hook from "Peter Pan". Disney *The scene where Prince Charming and Snow White find everyone in the castle asleep is a reference to the 1959 Disney film Sleeping Beauty, where the whole castle is put under a sleeping curse. International Titles Videos 4x13 - Unforgiven - Promo 4x13 - Unforgiven - Canadian Promo 4x13 - Unforgiven - Sneak Peek 1 4x13 - Unforgiven - Sneak Peek 2 4x13 - Unforgiven - Sneak Peek 3 4x13 - Unforgiven - Sneak Peek 4 References de:Unforgiven